Unexpected Highschool Shit
by reylo is endgame
Summary: Clary comes to new school. The hottest guys make a bet to see who is going to be the first to win over the beautiful girl and be her boyfriend. Of course Jace is one of the competitors. Wonder how that's going to turn out...
1. Chapter 1

**Don't worry this is going to have some plot twist not those straight forward bet stories. :D**

Here we go! You can do it Clary, I believe in you. You are a brave woman.  
"Do I really have to go to school? Why can't I… don't know, like drop out and become a" I paused to think about it before I continued "Zoo keeper?"  
My mom started to laugh and my not so helpful brother joined in. "You do have to finish school before becoming a Zoo keeper daughter of mine. So now off you two go. Have fun!" With that I opened the car door and stepped out in the open. Maybe I am being a bit over dramatic. However this was new school and might I add that I am not from here? Like I didn't just move two blocks and go to a different school now because it is convenient. No, I moved here from Europa. To be precise Austria. You know Austria? It is that small country next to Germany? Yeah, that's where I'm from.

My family, so my dad, my mom, my brother and of course me, had to move here because of my dad's job. I didn't like it one bit, but no crying, no begging could have changed anything (Believe me I tried)

So there I was, standing in front of this massive school. Hundreds of teenagers pouring in, not sharing me a second glance. It was a big school. Nobody probably even noticed that I was new.

Behind me I heart a motor spring to life and a car speed away. There goes my last chance of flight. *Sigh* Might as well go with it.

My brother, his name was Jonathan but everybody called him Jon, grinned down at me, his pale, nearly white hair falling into his eyes.

Both our English was fluent but still not perfect. We have had lessons from a young age. Our teacher, her name was Sonya, had been British. That was why we still carried a heavy Londoner-accent. Our mother tongue though was German.

That was the only thing I could look forward to. German was one of the subjects and not to brag but I was definitely not going to have any problems with that.

"Well, little sister, have fun." With that Jon just left me alone. ALONE out in the open. Left to die.

Okay, I am being dramatic again. What can I say? I like it spicy.

Returning to more important matters: Straightening my hair I made my way to the office where I got my schedule. First class: German. I have so much luck.

The secretary gave me some directions how to find the right classroom and I was pretty confident to find it. As I was walking I pulled out my phone and connected with the internet. I had twenty messages from two chats.

They were all from my old friends back home. I sighed as I went through them. I missed my friend. That was the moment I bumped into someone. I didn't fall but my phone did.

It flew to the ground with a very loud noise. I did not like it.

"Verdammte Scheiße!" I was so angry and hoping that my phone was not broken. I bent over to pick it up but a hand beat me to it. The hand belonged to a very tall boy with black hair. He was very handsome and he was still holding my broken or not broken phone. I hoped for the latter.

"What did you just say?" He asked me, real curiosity lacing his tone.  
"Can have my phone back?" At the moment I just wanted that fricking mobile back! I still didn't if it was broken!

Reluctantly he handed it to me and I snatched it out of his fingers, instantly checking for any visible cracks on the screen. Not seeing any I pressed the home button and as a picture of me and my friends flashed across it, I sighed in relieve. It still worked

Honestly those few seconds were like the worst of my life.

I let my phone slip into my bag, before returning my attention to the boy in front of me. He was smirking at me and pushed his dark hair back with his right hand.

"What language was that?"

What the heck did he mean? Thinking back I released that I must have cursed in German.

"That was German."  
"Why did you curse in German?" At this point he was actually becoming a pain in the ass. So I went for the sarcastic comment, implicating that he was clever enough to get it.

"Because I can't in English." His mouth opened for a retort but it apparently got stuck as he closed it again scrunching his eyebrows. Wow, he was a fast one.

Ignoring that he was still thinking, probably analyzing my comment, I continued walking to my class. As expected he caught up to me and started walking next to me.

"So I guess you are new here?"  
"And how exactly did you guess?"  
"I would have known if such a beautiful girl was in school."

There he went, doing what he was best in. Bringing stupid lines and hoping that they and his looks would make girls swoon. The sad thing was that they probably did.

I am embarrassed for the female population.

We just don't have class anymore.

Returning to more pressing matters, I just rolled my eyes in response, making his smile falter. I was not being nice, but I just couldn't get myself to care.

"What's your name pretty girl?"  
"Clarissa, but call me Clary."  
"Well Clary, that is indeed a very nice name."  
"Why thank you"

I gave him a genuine smile, which he returned.

"So what's yours?"  
"Name? Sebastian."

I took a right.

"What's your next class?"  
"German, yours?"  
"Ahhh well, I've got maths. Actually I have to go left here. I will see you later Clary."  
"Yaeh, see you!"

With that we parted ways and I entered my first class with, as I read on my timetable, Mr. Ceeve. I had naturally no idea if he was nice or the worst teacher roaming the earth. I'll just have to find out, plus it wasn't like it mattered anyway.

I probably was better than he was. Actually I would bet everything I have on that.

The classroom I entered was quite bigger. Actually bigger than those we had back in Austria. I looked around. The room was half filled with students and I had no idea where I was supposed to sit, so I just stood there awkwardly and waited.

When the bell finally rang and the teacher entered the room, he led to the front, where I had to stand and introduce myself. So I went over everything. You know. Name, age so on so on. When I said that I was from Austria the teachers ears perked up.

He asked or more he observed that I could in fact talk German fluently. He then started to talk a very… how do I put this… bad German. But what can you do.

German was and is a very difficult language.

He then seated me next to girl. She had long, straight and black hair. She smiled at me and revealed a set of white teeth. She seemed nice enough.

"So Clary… How are you liking America so far?"  
"I guess okay. I just miss home."  
"Yaeh I get that and by the way I love what you are wearing."

I looked down at my red leather skirt and white Croptop. I did look sexy, I had to admit, but that was just how I dressed. I absolutely loved looking good.

The only thing I didn't like about myself was that I had a small chest. But what can you do?

"Thank you Isabell"  
"Call me Izzy or Iz. Whatever you prefer."  
"Alright, Izzy, thanks you yourself look stunning."  
"Oh well" Isabell or Izzy was apparently flattered, but it was obvious that she heard it often.

The rest of the lesson we talked like nonstop. We kind of just instantly linked. I could picture us becoming best friends.

We got some homework assigned, but nothing major, or at least I thought so. Izzy got really worked up on it. When we walked to the next class ( it turned out we nearly had the same schedule) she kept complaining that she was no good in German and that Mr. Ceeve always gave so much homework.

I then made the suggestion that I come over that evening to help. She was so glad and gave me her phone number.

My first day was really starting off very good.

I liked it here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter! To you're information: I am from Austria and concerning the title... well yes it is really unoriginal... If you have a better idea pleas tell me I'll change it...**

 **Tmifan: find ich toll dass noch jemand da ist, der deutscher ist(auch wenn ich aus Österreich komme) und danke, dass du sagst mein englisch wäre gut. Hat mich total gefreut... hahaha (:**

 **For those who didn't understand, that was german and if you want to know what it means just put it in google tranlater**

At lunch Izzy led me over to her table and as I soon figured out, she was one of the popular. You could say, I guess, that I was now too a popular.

Huh, not too bad.

I spotted Sebastian among all the boys. They all were surprising handsome. Especially this one guy. He was blond and to be honest he looked really bored. He didn't even spare me one glance. Too bad.

Then Izzy started to introduce me to everyone. Once she was finished telling me everybody's names I had already forgotten all of them. I've never being good at remembering things like that. Once, back in Austria, I was at a party and there was this one boy.

We kind of hit it off and talked a lot. At some oint we just started kissing. I don't really remembered what his name was, I mean I was pretty intoxicated. Anyway, you know nothing special happend. However at the next time I was party the exact same guy came and I had forgotten his name. Total blackout. Let me tell you. That was one awkward conversation ( **AN: this actually really happened to me…)**

Anyway that has nothing to do with now. As I said I couldn't remember any names so I just nodded along and avoided speaking directly with someone, except Izzy. After all I knew what she was called… obviously.

Sebastian tried to start a conversation with me a few times, but I wasn't really interested. You know, he is not really a challenge… intellectual wise. Maybe I wasn't being the nicest person, but I simply didn't care.

Huh, I don't seem to care a lot...

Ahh, who cares?

Lunch was only half time over when I was getting really bored so I decided to walk around, maybe I could see my brother somewhere. With merely a short explanation I left the table, which has probably now become my regular table.

I left for the quest of finding my brother. Here I go again with the dramatic stuff. What's wrong with me?

Oh, hell no, I am not going into detail with that now.

As I said I wanted to find my brother, which I did, very fast. Or more he found me.

Just as I was about to leave the lunch hall or whatever you want to call it, I nearly bumped into Jon. He was talking with some guy and obviously not paying any attention to where he was going.

Apparently he too has made friends pretty fast.

"Yo, Clare, how's school so far?"

I rolled my eyes at his feeble attempt to be cool.

"Great Jon, see you after school." With that and a wave of my hand I left, not before noticing the lingering glance the other boy gave me. It made me feel satisfied and good about myself. Don't judge me, I get a kick from that.

Izzy watched her new friend walk away.

"So what do you guys think of Clary?" she asked, leaning in slightly.

"I think I like her, especially because she kept blowing of Seb"

Sebastian opened his mouth in surprise.

"That's so not true." He tried and failed to defend himself. "Plus she is not so easily won over as you think…" he added under his breath, defending himself.

"Never thought I'd hear that from your mouth." Alec laughed. Even under his friends glare he continued shamelessly.

"I got to give it to her; she did blow him of very nicely." It was only now that Jace decided to join into the conversation. He wasn't really sparing his friend much attention.

The only reason he sat with them, was because otherwise he'd be alone. And he wouldn't be invited to parties. He loved parties.  
He wasn't a person to interact a lot. Not because he didn't want to. On the contrary it was because these people bored him very fast.

The guys either talked about women, and if they did it wasn't too pleasant, or they talked about sports. It was nice to talk about those things sometimes but not all the time.

The girls in his group were just as stupid, not even more so.

All they talked about were guys, Makeup and fashion.

He had dated a few of them but had broken it off soon after. It was just too boring for him.

"Guys you are being ridiculous! It is not as easy as it seems."  
"Oh, yaeh right." One of the boys snorted.  
"As if you could get her." Sebastian was getting defensive now.  
"A least I would get down with more dignity as you."  
"Whatever."  
"I could definitely have her with just a snip of my finger." Another guy snipped with his middle finger and thumb, just to underline his words.  
"As if." The argument about who was better continued turning more heated with every second.  
"No you know what. Let us all here" A boy with the brown hair pointed at them all, silencing them.  
"make a bet. To see, who is the best with women, for once and all and settle this like real men!"

Jace snorted but nobody paid him any attention. They were all hanging from the other boys lips.

There was silence. The request lingered in the air. The temptation to give in and agree was tasteable. The boys looked at each other, unsure, until everybody shouted "agreed" at same time.

Jace didn't say anything, but he had the bad feeling that will have to anticipate, if he wanted or not.

"Very good" said the boy with brown hair. "We now will need something to win."

"How about…" Izzy spoke up, seemingly having followed the events. "Something bigger. Like expensive big." Her eyes held a glint. A certain shine one's eyes only get when we are excited, finally being showed something new.  
"I like that." Sebastian leaned forward, as in telling the others a secret. "I'd think something like… a car."

"A car?" The boys looked at each other unsure, but already seeing themselves driving in a brand new vehicle laughing at the others who had paid for it. Again the temptation was too big.

"I like it" Izzy tapped her chin deep in thought. "I'd say everybody gives a certain amount of money and the winner gets it, so he can buy the car he wanted."

Everybody nodded eager to be said winner.

"Who is in?" Every boy raised their hand except Jace. He was hopping to not be forces into all of this. He was sure Clary was just as a stupid girls as all of them. He wasn't in the least interested to charm her.

"Oh come on Jace!" Izzy seemed really upset that he didn't want to be a part of this bet thing.  
"I just think it is a stupid idea. You know that girl has feelings and won't be too happy if she finds out." In real life he couldn't care less what the girl thought, however she was just the most plausible explanation why he wouldn't agree.

"Don't be such a buzz killer Jace!"  
"Yaeh!"  
"Alright, whatever." Rolling his eyes he stood up, leaving his so called friends among themselves. He didn't give a rat's ass if he won. He also didn't care about the money. His parents were rich. All of their parents were.

If he had to bet on it he would say that Sebastian would win. He after all already knew her, even though she kept blowing him of. But women were stupid. If a handsome man paid them a bit more attention they would eventually give in.

They were so simple.

So uninteresting.

It wasn't like boys were different. Show them some ass and they are happy.

Walking to the next class he sighed. He couldn't wait to be over with school for ever and get out of this hell whole.

I looked at the sun. That sounded wrong.

Let me rephrase. I turned to the sun with closed eyes. That was better much better.

Anyway, that was how I spent the rest of my lunch time. The astounding thing was that I wasn't more or less bored than I was with the others. I guess I can call them friends. Kind of. Whatever.

I heard the bell ring inside. I already hated that damned sound and my first day wasn't even over.

That's going to be one hell of a year.

Sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry for the long wait and guest thank you for the amazing suggestion, as you can see I've already changed the title!  
A great thank you to all that have reviewed and also to everyone who reads this!**

 **enjoy**

So… next up was… Biology. Fun. As I walked to class, I started to take in my surroundings. Nothing special, just your average School. Austria wasn't that much different.

I just noticed that everything seemed to be bigger, but then again, my school was small.

When I arrived at class I already knew that something was not right. More like really wrong. Nearly all the guys from lunch sat one table and the moment I walked in they all looked at me and smiled. It was creepy.

"Clary?" Sebastian was the first one to break free from the group and approach me.

"Wanna sit next to me?" He gave me what he probably believed to be sexy grin. I just scrunched my eyebrows. That was when all the other teenagers stood up and one after one, shouting for me to sit next to them and pointing at random seats. WEIRD. I'm telling ya.

This was definitely getting out of hand so I raised my hand, silencing them all.

"Thank you Sebastian, that is really sweet but I'm just going to sit here."

With that I placed myself on an empty seat at an empty table and smirked at him before starting to empty my bag. There wasn't much in it. Somewhere I found a pen. Huh, it was a start.

"So…" Sebastian chirped up. Man, he was starting to be annoying, seriously.  
"So…?" I locked eyes with him and he smirked at me, trying to make me swoon. Not gonna happen buddy.  
"Well I was wondering if you would like to get ice cream with me after school"

At this point I wanted to cry. I absolutely hated it when guys were interested in me and I wasn't in them. I'm telling you it is terrifying.

"Sebastian… I…" Thank god I was saved because suddenly every guy invited themselves saying they loved ice cream. It was weird but I'm not complaining. I mean I get to eat. That's good enough for me.

Sebastian pursed his lips. He obviously wanted us to go alone. Well, too bad. Cough, cough.

Next to me I heard a chair scrape over the ground and someone siting down. I glanced over and was met by a pair of golden eyes. I remembered him! He was the guy at the lunch table. I had to admit he really was sexy as hell. I mean look at those golden curls bouncing and framing his face just perfectly.

And his eyes. I could just loose myself in them they seemed so endless… I had always had a little fetish for anything golden and he was just… golden perfection.

He raised one eyebrow, probably wondering why I was sitting next to him.

"I'm sorry, is it okay that I sit here?"  
"Whatever"

He turned around leaving me stunned and with the sight of his profile. Well I guess his personality isn't as golden as the rest of him.

Without another word I too turned around, just to find Sebastian looking at me and Goldilocks intently. I gave him a "What?" look and he smiled in response. I think that he didn't quite get what I was trying to say. Maybe he is even dumber than I thought? Is that even possible?

The guy sitting next to me didn't try to start a conversation and I was relatively happy about that. I needed my space and silence. However that didn't stop me from glancing at him from time to time. Seriously he was one piece of eye candy.

After the lesson ended I hurried out of class. I didn't want to talk to Sebastian. He was so annoying.

So, where was I? Right. Next up was… History. Wow. Another insanely interesting subject. Note the sarcasm.

Bored I pulled out my phone. 20 missed massages. All from my friend back in Austria. Sigh. I missed them.

Then I noticed one that was from Izzy. _Hey Clary, come over to my place after school? Maybe we can do some homework? You are the best –Izzy_ I laughed. She didn't even consider that I maybe hadn't any time for her. Fortunately I had so I texted her back promising that I would come but before we got to her place we would get some ice cream with the boys. Within the next seconds I received her answer telling me that it was fine by her and that she could give me lift.

Still smiling to myself I stuffed my mobile back into my back and continued to my next class.

Turns out, school in America isn't much better than it is in Austria. Well, figured, but still. Izzy kept her promise and when I exited school she was already waiting for me. So were the boys. Something was fishy. Why were they all so interested. I know that I'm not too ugly but I am not some angel fallen from heaven.

Sebastian smiled at me when he saw me and I returned it, even when it was a tiny bit forced. His black hair was falling into his eyes and some girls might consider him a sexy and good-looking guy but I definitely didn't. Sometimes there is just no attraction. Nothing one could do anything about.

I couldn't help but scan the group for those golden locks but much to my dismay I couldn't spot them anywhere.

A bit disappointed I hugged Izzy and she started explaining that we would go to the best ice cream place ever and blah blah. I really liked her but she talked a lot.

Once we arrived at the ice cream place the boys fought over who would get to seat next to me. Okay, it was official. Something was WRONG.

I glanced at Izzy. Did she know what was up?

I think she did.

Her eyes gave her away. They weren't surprised by the boy's behavior. On the contrary she seemed to have anticipated it.

I was nearly certain that she wouldn't give anything away, no matter how I'd interrogate her. I still made a mental note to find out what was going on. I wasn't dumb. I could figure it out. No props for Clary.

Hmmm, ice cream. Wow, I am easily distracted by food. But what the hell, who wasn't? I mean it was and will always be delicious. Maybe not in the future. Like in those films were everybody just pops pills instead of eating actual food. Maybe I wouldn't enjoy it then too.

I shuddered at that thought.

Returning to more pressing matter. Man, I AM easily distracted.

Some dude with blonde hair sat down next to me. Which brought me back to Goldilocks.

Ugh.

I love ice cream.

Izzy chatted with all the boys and was having a great time. That guy next to me just couldn't stop talking. He went on and on about how rich he was and how he would get a new car for his next birthday. It was so tiresome.

"Izzy" I suddenly chirped up, silencing the guy next to me who was still blabbing. "I think it is time to go to your place." I added some preasure to the last word, just to make sure she would get the answer. I think she did, because she smirked and without hesitation she stood up and dragged me outside, but not before cheerily telling the boys that they had to pay.

Wow, free food. Ladies and Gentleman the day had just been saved.

Still, I wonder what the name of goldilocks was?

Never mind.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you, my dear, ready for some German!?"

I smiled broadly at the girl sitting across from me. She cringed. I guess that was a no. Oh well, it wasn't like she had an option.

"With what do you want us to start?"  
"I don't know, let's do homework."  
"Right"

I pulled out my book and opened it on page 20. The exercises didn't seem too bad. It was just grammar shit. But of course it was easy for me, however, it took me about half an hour to explain everything to Izzy. She just didn't get that there weren't many rules for languages you just had to feel them.

I will admit German wasn't easy. Especially the stuff with the articles. I mean there were absolutely no guidelines.

So as I said, after 30 minutes we were finally finished and argued about what to do next. We then settled on watching a movie.

I love movies.

However, I had the feeling that Izzy would only enjoy those chick flicks. I couldn't, just couldn't watch Mean Girls one more time! I HAD ENOUGH OF IT.

Ugh.

In Austria my friend made me watch it three times in a row. IN A ROW!

Kill me now but ASAP.

"Get chips from the kitchen will you?"

I nodded at Izzy and went on the quest of finding the great kitchen and get those delicious slices of potatoes.

Here we go with the dramatics again.

The kitchen wasn't too hard to find. But standing there in the middle was something far more delicious than chips. And that had to mean something.

A boy with bouncing hair. Tall and muscular, but not too so it seemed unnaturally. Just the type of dessert I wanted.

Kidding.

Or Am I?

"Sup, Goldilocks." I casually leaned against the doorframe, desperately trying to look good and cool at the same time. I think it worked. After all he looked me up and down. I noticed his eyes staying a bit longer on my exposed stomached.

How good that Izzy convinced me to change to some of her clothes and how convenient that most of her clothes were sexy as hell.

"Random girl I don't know." He nodded at me.  
"I am shocked." I said, putting my right hand over my heart, pretending to be hurt by his words.

"You don't remember me? But we had such a great time. It was brief but oh so sweet.

His eyes sparkled. He got the sarcasm. Normally people didn't. I was really starting to like this guy.

"I remember you alright. You are that chick that keeps blowing Seb of."

I huffed.

"Not true. I am not blowing him of; I am letting him down easy."

He gave me a knowing look.

"Potato, Potato. Same thing."  
"No it's not."

He smiled and turned around opening the highest drawer and grabbing a bag of chips.

He was about to walk away without saying another word, when he saw me struggling to reach the fucking drawer where the chips were.

He smirked, that bastard.

I gave him a stern look and went to my tiptoes to reach that fucking thing. More chuckling from goldilocks.

Suddenly I felt a body pressing up against me from behind and a I saw a hand reaching for the chips. My breath hitched. His form was burning against my back. What was wrong with me.

Slowly I turned around locking with his golden eyes. They were so beautiful. We were so damn close. I could smell him. He smelled good. I wanted to lean forward and take a good sniff. Of course I didn't… Nervously laughed… Oka maybe just a ittle one. I am sure he didn't notice.

"Here." He said, handing me the chips rather forcefully and then he just walked out.

Asshole.

Maybe it was just me who felt really strange being so near to him. That was when I realised that I still didn't know his name.

Bummer.

Izzy waited for me in the living room and after some more debating we watched a movie I didn't know but it turned out to be a chick flick. As I had anticipated.

At least I didn't know it already.

The rest of the evening I didn't get a chance to see goldilocks again. Too bad.

Izzy drove me home at about six o'clock. Right on time for supper. Man, was I hungry. Even though I had just eaten.

Jon was already at the table stuffing himself when I joined my family. Every thought of the golden boy long forgotten, I just enjoyed being with the people I loved.

My brother was talking most of the dinner. I wondered if he had any idea why all the boys were acting so weirdly around me. Probably not. I knew him and he would tell me.

Sighing I returned to the task of finishing my meal,

Afterwards I went upstairs, putting on pyjamas and reading myself for bed. After some reading and plying with my mobile I went to bed and let sleep take me.

Izzy looked at Jace and Alec sitting on the couch, doing nothing. She had just gotten back from Clray's place. She really liked that girl.

On top of that she was getting a bad consciousness for not telling her about the bet. She was letting the girl being totally fooled and she was probably going to get embarrassed too, after one guy would have won and dumped her.

Was she a bad friend?

Shrugging those thought of, Izzy plopped down next to Jace. #

"Who was the girl you just drove home?" His question startled her. Seriously, he didn't even remember her? He had made a bet over her to see who could swoon her first.

"Clary? You mean the one you should be trying to win over."

He nodded, understanding.

"Sure, whatever you say Izzy." She just rolled her eyes in response. Sometimes he was just so stupid.

"Why did you want to know. Are you interested?"

He gave her a stern look. "Who do think I am. Please, interested." He made a huffing sound.

"I mean she is very pretty…" He glared at her and she let the rest of the sentence unspoken but her message was clear. Smirking she stood up and returned to her room.

She had to go to bed. Tomorrow was school.


End file.
